In Patent Document 1, proposed is an oxidation resistant copper thin film in a semiconductor device having a copper wiring film on a semiconductor element via an insulation layer in order to suppress oxidation/corrosion of copper wiring of the semiconductor device having wiring of a copper thin film, in which the wiring film includes a copper face (111) on which a surface layer thereof is oriented, and is characterized in that a strength ratio of the face (111)/a face (200) at a diffraction peak of the face based on an XRD θ/2θ method is 20 or more.